Bleach All Messed Up
by Rocky Rae
Summary: Rukia is about to me executed but her family comes to save her.I have made changes in some names and stuff like that so bare with me. I suck at summaries so you'll just have to read to find out. Ok so this is my first story ever so please be gentle with me. Give me advice on how to make it better.


*Ruri's(Rukia's) P.O.V.*

"Any last words Rukia Kuchiki," old man Yama asked me.

"Yeah a few. First of that isnt my name. Second of all Starrk, Lilinette, Shirayuki, Dad, Tousen, Gin, Grimmjow are ya gonna help me or not? I dont like hangin' here," I said. A second later I yell," STARRK WAKE YOUR LAZY ASS UP!"

"Fine, I'm up. Are ya happy now? You and Lili I swear to god never let me fucking sleep," he said grumpily as a garganta opened up showing Grimmjow, Dad, Tousen, Gin, Shirayuki and then Starrk with his arms wrapped around Lilinette's waist in protectiveness.

"Hey! You are hangin' there," Lilinette said with a smirk on her lips.

"Shut up," Grimmjow said growling madly.

"Lili get me the fuck down," I ordered pissily since I couldnt get to my mate to calm him down.

"Ok...damn... get ready to walk on air," Lili said. "Starrk use my gun form to get those cubes gone and Ruri use your Heirra."

"Los Lobos," Starrk says as he puts a hand on her head. There is a giant blue light surrounding them. After about a minute the light died down with Lilinette beign twirled around in gun form.

"Starrk I'm gonn hurl if you dont stop then I'll beat the shit outta ya," Lilinette said.

"Sorry Lili," Starrk said softly while nuzzling the barrell.

"Starrk stop turning her on! I can feel and smell it," I said blushing slightly.

"Yep. Ruri-chan. I smell yours from here," Grimmjow said with a smirk.

"Shut the fuck up its her fault," I saiw with a pout. "You'll have to six that later."

"I dont want to hear about my daughters sex life," Dad said.

"Grimm will you catch me?" I asked.

"Always," he said.

"Forever?" I asked.

"You know it," he answered.

"I love you," I said.

"As I you," he replied.

"Dont let Quiorra hear he will go ape shit crazy," I said.

"More like bat shit crazy," Grimm said.

"I can hear you," Ulquiorra said coming up between Grimmjow, Starrk and Shirayuki.

"Whats up big bro. You still single? Lili get me down where I can hug him," I said. Next thing I know I'm falling. Suddenly I am caught by Ichigo.

"Um...Ichigo. Can you put me down,"I asked. My mate starts growling.

"No," he answered.

"Why not," I inquired.

"'Cause I dont want to lose my bestfriend again. I would give up everything, except my sisters. But since they are in my care I can bring them with us," Ichigo answered.

"Dad can we please bring Ichigo, Tatsuki, Karin, and Yuzu with us back to Heuco Mundo, please daddy. Ichigo and Tatsuki are my best friends and Yuzu and Karin are like little sisters to me, please daddy," I beg.

"Fine but what about your mother and father and where are your sisters?" Dad asked Ichigo.

"My father and mother are deseased and my sisters are at home," he said.

"Isnt Tatsuki the sister that is in Judo, Kendo, Karate, and Science club and aslo into street fighting and drag racing," I asked.

"Yes she is and we all are in those she is just the second best at them. Karin is the best at all of them except for Science," Ichigo answered proudly.

"Can they all come Daddy please," I said in a sweet voice.

"Why not," Dad said.

"Thank you Dad. Now Ichigo let me go where I can hug my brother, dad, and friends. And so I can calm down my mate then we can go get Yuzu, Karin, and Tatsuki. Ok let's go," I said. Ichigo let me go.

"Grimmjow, baby, I missed you. Now you need to calm down for me please," I say calmly. When I'm close enough to him he crushes me to him.

"Damnit Ruri I missed you then you being held captive and then other males touching you before me kinda pissed me off babe," Grimmjow said.

"I know and I'm sorry Grimm," I say with sad eyes then I addressed my brother with a smirk,"My dear older brother are you still single?" Ulquiorra just glared at me.

"My dear little sister I love you too. Now will you change back into your original form," Ulquiorra said. I nodded. My shoulder length hair grew to my butt and went from just black to black with purple in the front part. My eyes turned dark blue. I grew about 4 inches so that I'm a good 5 foot 6 inches. My breast size went from a small A cup to a large C cup. My ass is more luscious and bigger. My clothing is no longer a white robe. I am now wearing a Hatsune Miku outfit with the main color white and the tie was the color of Grimmjow's eyes and the trimming was a midnight blue. My wings came out a little at a time. The primary feathers are black, the secondary feathers are brown, the primary covert feathers are a caramel brown, and the secondary covert feathers are white.

"Is this better," I asked. Ulquiorra nodded and answered with a yes.

"Will you introduce yourselves," Yamamoto asked.

"Sure. My name is Rukia Sosoke, daughter of Aizen and Kagome Sosoke. The original body of Starrk, Shirayuki, and Lilinette. Lover of Grimmjow and sister of Ulquiorra. I'm the first primera espada also the strongest of the espada," I said.

"Starrk Coyote. I'm 1/4 of Rukia's soul. We split into four because we were lonely. I'm the second of the primera espada and the second strongest of the espada," Starrk said.

"Rukia I need space to transform back. Thanks," Lili said as she was thrown up and transformed. "Names Lilinette Gingerbuck. I'm the fourth of us four primera espada. I am the most violent, Starrk is the laziest, Shirayuki is the deadly silent one, and Rukia is all of us," Lili said.

"Shirayuki Kanashi. In the world of the living Starrk and I act as siblings. I'm the third strongest of us four primera espada. I am the quiet one," Shira said.

"Names Grimmjow JaquerJackques, the sexta espada. Lover of Rukia. My favorite thing to do, other than be around my mate, is to cause destruction," My mate said.

"My names Aizen Sosoke as all of you know. Father to both Rukia and Ulquiorra, husband of Kagome Sosoke. The ruler of Heuco Mundo," Dad said

"Ulquiorra Sosoke, the fourth espada. I dont like people with an exception of some friends and family. Hurt my sister and I will kill you. I like music and speed, race cars and drag racing and stuff like that," Quiorra said.

"Aw I love you bubba," I say with a smile.

"Gin Ichimaru as all of you know. God father of Rukia and Ulquiorre Sosoke. Second in command by the King and Queen of Heuco Mundo," Uncle Gin said with his normal fox like grin.

"Tousen Kaname as all of you know. Third in command by Gin, Aizen-sama, and Kagome-sama," Tousen said in his normal blank face and voice.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy it so far. I know its annoying with all the said and boring stuffs at first but I hope it gets better the farther on it goes. I'm only 13 and I'm very shy about my writing. With the encouragement of my sister and best friend I said ok on making this story here on . Help me with advice on how to make this story better.


End file.
